Over Time
by Erutan Xiku
Summary: Eight years have passed since Sasuke left. Eight years have passed as Sakura waited. Eight years have passed since Naruto failed in his promise, only to take up a new one. Now an event is being held, everyone has moved on, and he returns to seek the truth
1. Dark Shinobi Return

Over Time

**Blurb**: Eight years have passed since he left. Eight years have passed as she waited. Eight years have passed since he failed in his promise, only to take up a new one. Now an event is being held, everyone has moved on, and he returns to seek the truth to a rumour...

**NB**: This story assumes that Naruto failed in his promise to rescue/retrieve Sasuke...since I don't really know the outcome yet...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor did I have anything to do with its creation, and all content referring to Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Also any characters that do not appear in the original Naruto series have nothing to do with the series, and strictly appear for the purpose of this story.

* * *

Dark Shinobi – Return

The birds sang in the distance, as his eyes gazed over the all too familiar village before him. The rooftops of the buildings reflecting the brilliance of the Sun, as it graced this day with its blessing. Nothing seemed to have really changed, but he knew that the surface never showed the reality that was underneath...he knew that all too well. He swallowed, finally managing to raise his eyes from the multi-coloured rooftops, to gaze upon the magnificent faces of those who had given their lives to protect the village – the Four Hokages. Their strong and noble demeanours carved into the very stone of the mountain range, which hugged the village, as if it too meant to protect them.

His eyes pricked as he looked upon the spectacle, it seemed to convey the idea that the village he had forsaken all those years ago, was willing to take him back, like a mother would to her runaway child. He turned his face away, forcing the rising tears down – he hadn't cried in years, and he didn't intend to do so now. He looked back and steeled himself, knowing that the village wouldn't forgive him that easily, but it wasn't them he was afraid of.

* * *

He was nearing the gates now…the entrance to the village of Konoha, the village he had left many years ago. He paused to look up at the arch of the gates, his throat feeling thick as he was filled with apprehension. Sure the villagers would cast curious and wary glances his way – he was dressed in a long cloak and a wide brimmed hat to hide his appearance, which would definitely make him look like a shady person. However, as much as he'd have liked to not appear like a stranger, he had no time to be stopped along the road for a conversation.

He was here to find out something, maybe to stay if he felt like it, but primarily to clarify the truth. He had heard a rumour…a rumour, which to his ears, couldn't be true…but a long time had passed, so anything was possible.

He drew in another breath, and continued to walk on, past the two shinobi guards stationed at the front. He sensed their eyes passing over him, but not paying him much heed, which he knew was merely an act – the guards were never slack in their duties, they remembered and mentally logged everything that passed the gates, to the best of their ability. He walked down familiar roads, passed familiar buildings, allowing his feet to take him where he wished.

He felt something suddenly impact into his left calf, and he paused in his trek, to turn and look down. He blinked in surprise as he saw a little person on the ground, seeming to try to regain their senses, and knelt to gently help them to their feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, the sound of his gentle voice startling himself, as he seemed to think that the tone was alien to the village. The child looked up, and gazed at him with big, light blue eyes, the shade of which sparked a sudden memory of a blonde, loud-mouthed and popular girl to surface up. He took in the appearance of the child, realising that they were a girl, as they were dressed in a small-sized pink kimono, which fit them well. She looked to be almost two years old, and seemed to have learnt to walk only a few months back. Her skin was fair, and her young face seemed to remind him of that girl, only that this one had shoulder-length black hair, and so it must have been someone different. A smile broke onto her face and she nodded, to confirm that she was alright. The man smiled back, and placed a hand on her head, "Be careful, okay,"

"Inoko," a female voice called, causing him to look up and the little girl to turn around. He stood up, the voice having triggered the same memory to surface…the voice had a mature ring to it, so it couldn't be, _'But it could…'_ he thought, "There you are, Inoko," the voice said again, only this time it was accompanied by the owner.

"Mama," the girl said, toddling her way towards the woman, who was dressed in a pale-pink kimono. She reached her arms out towards her, and giggled happily as the woman knelt and picked her up, cuddling her close, then turned her face towards the man that stood before them. His eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed, it was her. She looked the same as she did back then, only she was taller now, and more of a woman, her hair had grown back also, and was tied back, the fringe still framing her face.

"I'm sorry if she caused you trouble," she apologised, a kind and polite smile upon her face.

"I-Ino…" the man managed to say, his voice stammering through his surprise. Her smile melted away slowly, as her expression became one of partial recognition and uncertainty.

"Yes…do I-" she was about to say more, when the man suddenly disappeared from view. She looked about, trying to see if he had gone somewhere, but to no avail, then turned back to her house at the sound of her name.

"Ino," the stern voice called again, "did you find her?" it asked, the owner coming to the doorway, a perplexed look upon their face as the answer accompanied his arrival.

"Papa," the little girl said, smiling joyfully at his appearance. The man had his dark hair tied up, just like the rest of the male members of his family. He wore a grey suit and a white shirt, with the matching tie draped about his neck, waiting to be done up. He smiled in response, and his wife came towards him.

"Here, hold her for a moment, I'll do your tie up," she said, holding their child out towards him. He raised an eyebrow, and tutted, but smiled lightly as the weight of his daughter rested in his hands. Ino did the tie up, smiling lightly herself, as she watched her husband with their baby, and giggled, catching his attention, "All done," she said. She pushed the knot up, and brought the collar of his shirt down, and planted a swift and gentle kiss upon his lips, and took the young girl back into her arms, as she walked back into the house.

* * *

He watched the small family walk back into their house, ducking back a bit as he saw the man turn about and look up, shading their keen eyes with a hand. He waited for him to walk in, before coming back out from his perch on the rooftop. He was struck with surprise, as the reality of this family set in, _'Man…I never counted on those two to get together…'_ he thought, then jumped down, landing back onto his path. Before setting off, he looked up, and caught a glimpse of the man's face peering from the second floor window. He raised a hand, and made sure that his hat was at the right angle, to cast enough shadow to obscure his features, and he turned and continued on in the direction he was headed for, wondering what other surprises the village had in store for him.


	2. Rose Coloured Maid Apprehension

Over Time

Rose-Coloured Maid –Apprehension

Today was the day…the day every girl dreamed of, from the moment they were told their very first 'happily-ever-after' story, and enforced by the moment they first fell in love. It was her day today, and she was looking at herself in the mirror. Her long, cherry-blossom pink hair fell just past her waist, with two decently thick bunches from the sides of her face tied back and held by an ivory, leaf-shaped hair clip. She was dressed in a beautiful, long, white wedding gown – the upper body of which was decorated with white lace, covering over the white material that covered her torso and neck, but left her arms bare.

She was twenty years old and today was her wedding day…the day she had looked forward to for so long, but lately…_'Lately…the day doesn't feel right…'_ she thought to herself. She smiled at her reflection, trying to see how she looked, but the expression didn't last long, as it was replaced with the uncertainty she felt within. Green eyes looked back at her, the expression within one of sadness. She shook her head, and smiled again, she was marrying a good person, someone who loved her…though she would never know if the one she had loved all this time returned her feelings.

She felt somewhat bad about this, feeling that she was only marrying this man because there was no other she felt close towards, or if there were, they had already been taken, and she didn't want to miss her chance…to be left behind. A sudden knock at the door caught her attention, followed by the voice of her mother calling her name.

"Just a minute," she called back, and turned about to pick up her veil, and threw it about her head. She picked up the diamond encrusted tiara she had chosen, and placed it upon the crown of her head, and pushed the veil upon her face back, and gazed at her complete reflection.

"You look beautiful," a soft voice commented. She froze at the sound of it, the hairs along her back standing on end, as an ice-cold feeling washed down her. She knew the voice all too well; it hadn't changed much, for it still carried its gentleness, despite how the owner may have matured. _'It couldn't be him…_' she thought, _'he left all those years ago, and never came back…not even he could change his mind…' _her hands clenched, as she chewed her lip, _'it just couldn't be him…but what if it was,'_ her brow drew close, _'what would have brought him back now…?'_ She feared the answer…she didn't even want to know…but she had to see if it was him, regardless of his reasons. She thought of ways she could clarify her suspicion, but only one way stood out…a way that caused her heart to ache, as her mind brought back the loneliness and pain she had felt over the years, though the one she was to marry had tried his best to lessen the feeling, by offering his support, for he too felt the same and more.

She turned about slowly; closing her eyes for fear that she was hallucinating, though a fairly large part of her wished she was. She slowly opened her eyes, keeping them low and focused on the floor at her feet. Her heart beat fast, as she hesitated, then swallowed, forcing her eyes to travel slowly upwards, and pausing as soon as they touched the tips of booted feet. She swallowed and dared them to travel further up, her vision shaking as they travelled up the dark cloak, which covered his body. Her breath caught in her throat, as her eyes stopped just below the man's jaw, _'Please…'_ she thought, the words beseeching to some greater force. She felt her eyes prick with tears, as she continued the journey upwards, focusing upon her unforeseen visitor's face and waited.

The sudden movement of the cloak parting, as a pale, slightly tanned forearm peeked, caused the bride-to-be to flinch involuntarily, to which the hand stopped. The person seemed to hesitate, making sure that she was alright, before continuing with what he was going to do. The hand rose, making the cloak fall back further, displaying part of what he wore underneath, which was a black one-piece suit, similar in design to what he had worn at the Chuunin exam, only larger. His legs were wrapped in bandages, but very little of this could be seen, for he wore boots, which started just below his knees. Her eyes focused back onto the hand, which was bandaged also, and held her breath, as it took hold of the rim of his hat, pausing momentarily, then came off in one quick motion, as if to quell any further sense of hesitation.

Her breath came in a choked gasp, as she looked upon the face of her visitor. He didn't look at her directly, as he seemed to find the floor more interesting in the awkward scene. He didn't know what to do, nor what to say…he could always apologise, but how would it sound, _'Sorry, Sakura…I'm back after eight years…wanna catch up –' _his thought was cut off, as the sound of her stepping towards him caught his attention; his eyes flicked up, catching sight of her face, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, tracing twin tracks.

"Sa…" she began, her voice suddenly locking, then a moment of freedom, "Sasuke!" she cried, rushing into him, burying her face into his chest, as she clung to him. He froze at this contact, unable to do anything as she cried, her tears soaking into the fabric at his chest. His own throat locked at her grief, the pain she had felt at his absence over the years striking him so harsh – he had had no idea that he could cause so much pain to one person…it was wrong to have such power.

The hat fell away from his hand, landing on the floor with a soft 'thud'. He raised his other arm, and brought both of them about, encircling her within his embrace, pulling her close to him. Held her as she cried, tears threatening to form in his own eyes, for what he had missed and what he had caused, but were forced down, as he had vowed to show no sign of weakness.

Suddenly, she pulled away slightly, but still within his hold, and looked up, bringing a hand to push away the thick strands of hair which framed his face, so she could look upon him with no obstruction. Her eyes began to sting again, as she took in his appearance – the most obvious feature of him, was that he was tall, just slightly taller than the shortest member of their team, who had hit his growth spurt a year or so since that day. His eyes were the same, holding their kindness, but harder now due to the unknown experiences he had been through. His hair had grown longer, and was now held together with a simple band; save for the jaw-length strands he had kept to frame his face. Tears began to flow anew as she looked into his eyes, set within cream skin. She reached out a hand, daring to stroke his face, then ran it through his hair and brought it back to rest upon his chest, as he brought up his own hands and cupped her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Sakura," he whispered, tears forming in his own eyes, feeling that he was unable to hold them back this time. He drew his face closer to hers, feeling an emotion rise up that he wasn't sure that he had been aware of before. As he was about to close his eyes at the moment he would feel her lips against his, he felt a sharp pain erupt at his cheek, and then she had left his presence. Sasuke stood where he was; his face turned away, the nerves at his cheek screaming out at him with the sensation of stinging needles. He heard a sob, and brought his face slowly about to face her, only to be taken aback by the tears streaming down her face, anger and sadness displayed within her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as she spoke up.

"Eight years…" she whispered, her voice coloured with a mix of emotions; the words trailing off into silence, which the dark-haired ninja dared not break, "eight years," she repeated, the words louder and full of grief, "why Sasuke?" she asked, "Why did you come back after so long? Why now?" He looked away, the pain beginning to die down physically, but still marked in his mind. He thought about his answer, trying to think about how to phrase it, but couldn't as his thoughts were filled with the experiences he had been through during the years.

"Sakura…" he began, looking back at her, tears falling from his eyes, as he blinked. She seemed to have been taken aback by this sudden display of emotion, but stood her ground, _'Nothing could be worse than what he's put me through…put _us _through…'_ she thought, the bitterness and anguish rising up to join her pain, "I…" he tried to continue, but paused as his voice cracked a bit. Her heart softened slightly at his struggle, and she waited as he drew in a breath to collect himself, and continued, "I'm sorry for what I did…leaving this village…leaving you…I was stupid, blinded by revenge…you know how I was,"

"Yes, I do…but it still doesn't answer my question of why you came back, now of all times…" she replied, the stern tone she used causing her to wince inside, for she hated to be this way, especially with him. Sasuke diverted his eyes, by turning his face towards the door that led to her room, and then glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Sakura was speechless at first, upon realising his reasons, then spoke, her tone coloured with disbelief, "You came because you heard I was getting married…why?"

"Do you have to ask?" the dark haired man asked, folding his arms as he looked at her, a smug look upon his face. Sakura looked at him in disbelief, then grit her teeth as she felt anger rise within her. Her hands curled into balls, as she tried to control herself from acting on her emotions – he had no right to speak that way.

"What would you know…" she seethed, her tone of voice indicating that she was putting effort into controlling herself. Sasuke blinked and saw that he had hit a nerve, and scolded himself mentally, as he realised that he had spoken without thinking. It had been so long, that to him, though the time had passed, he wasn't aware of the changes the people he had left behind had gone through. He opened his mouth to apologise, but she stepped forward and began to speak, interrupting him of his intent, "While you went off after that Orochimaru bastard, he was the one standing by me…making sure that I was well, and that I wasn't alone, even though he failed to bring you back, he took up another promise to never see me hurt that way again and to stand by me until you came back on your own, no matter how long it took," tears began to form in her eyes anew, and she allowed them to fall without obstruction.

Sasuke's eyes had widened at what she said, he remembered that time when he had last fought his comrade and rival – they had both fought until they had reached the limit, where the next move would decide the outcome. They had stood before each other, the blue-eyed boy engulfed with his mysterious power, preparing his next attack, while he was consumed by his curse seal, and prepared his own. The seconds were ticking by, and they continued to stare off at each other, their attacks held at the ready, then suddenly, the blond's chakra level began to drop and the attack he had prepared dissipated, as he fell to his knees, calling an end to their battle, knowing that neither would win, due to exhaustion or death. He had stayed in his elevated form, just in case the other was faking, and took on an immediate stance when they had come to their feet, smiling through the defeat in their heart. _'I'm sorry,'_ he had said, then turned, saying something about a promise that was barely audible, then walked away, towards home.

He swallowed, understanding now what this was all about, and was about to say something when a knock sounded at the door, followed by Sakura's name being called by her mother. The green-eyed woman smiled, and stepped towards the door, opening it slightly, standing in front of the crack.

"I'll be down soon, okay mother…I'm speaking with someone," she said, her voice reassuring and happy. Her mother hesitated a moment, then smiled and nodded, reaching a hand out to stroke her daughters face, then walked back downstairs. Sakura watched her mother go, then closed the door and turned to face her one-time love, a contented smile on her face. Sasuke looked at her, working his lips as he tried to say something, then turned his back and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…I shouldn't have said that…" he said, his tone apologetic, as his brow creased with his own pain and sadness, "it's just that…" he trailed off and swallowed. The bride-to-be looked at his back, her own brow drawn, as she listened to his words, giving him his chance to speak, and possibly explain. "It's just that…" he licked his lips, trying to think of the right words, then hung his head, "I was so stupid…I didn't think about what I'd miss, just what I _thought_ I wanted…not what I _really_ wanted in the long run, I didn't think about it at all…" he retorted, more to himself than to anyone else. She was about to say something, but he continued, "I had the power for a while…the power I sought, but soon the price I had paid caught up to me…I think just after the last battle we had, I realised…but stayed on…unable to think of a way to get out, then my chance came three years ago…when he tried to take my body, but I wouldn't allow it, I escaped after killing most of them, and stayed on the run, hidden…" he paused for moment, then carried on, "I managed to reactivate the seal Kakashi had placed on me, and added a new one to strengthen it, since then I haven't been able to use the curse seal…though there may come a day when the two will be broken…"

"What did you do for the last three years then?" Sakura asked, not moving from where she stood at the door. The man turned back, smiling sadly, then looked up, recounting what he had done.

"Well…mainly hiding," he said, his tone containing an unhappy ring, "hiding…and thinking…" he trailed off and looked back at her, catching the question in her eyes, and he shrugged, a sad smile on his face, "I couldn't just come back to Konoha, after leaving it so suddenly…it didn't feel right, for me to leave and then come back, as if everything would be alright, like nothing happened after five years of serving that monster…five years of preparing to storm my home, the village that raised me…I just couldn't betray it in that way and return,"

"But you came back now…" she said, her tone soft and welcoming, but a little high, indicating her hope of him staying forever. Sasuke smiled and stepped towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well…I had to one day…" he stated, his tone a little downcast, "I know I hurt you when I left…" he whispered, cupping the side of her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb, as he stood close to her, "I'm so sorry…but those words just won't cover how much I apologise…how much I hurt inside because of what I've missed…" he looked deep into her wide green eyes, which seemed to hold her love for him. She smiled and reached up a hand, placing it upon his and kissed it, before pulling it away from her face and holding it within her hands.

"He never left my side…he was always there, keeping me company, always smiling through the pain he felt within from his failure, and the knowledge that he could never gain my love like you have," she recounted, smiling sadly as tears formed in her eyes, "he knew that one day you'd come back, and so he waited with me, knowing that I would stand with you in your life, and never with him…but he seemed to be okay with that, as long as I, the one he loved, was happy…" her voice broke as she cried fresh tears and fell into Sasuke's arms, seeking his support as she sobbed. He held her close as she cried, biting on his lower lip to counter the empathy he felt…she pulled away sometime later, smiling up at him as she wiped away her tears, "You know…he didn't even try to get close to me in that way…just stayed by me as a companion…as a friend," she raised up her left hand, "it wasn't him that proposed either…I did," Sasuke blinked at this affirmation, taken aback by the unrealism of it all.

"But-" he began to say, but was cut of by the woman's apologetic smile, though it seemed to be happy at her decision. He held his words, waiting for her to continue explaining.

"I'm sorry…but one day…I was thinking about what if you never returned, and I'd have wasted my life…" she paused to look at him, and continued speaking immediately, as she caught his upset expression, "I know it was a selfish thing to do…but I couldn't-" she was hushed into silence, as the dark haired man smiled for her.

"Don't say that…you made a wise decision," he said, then caught her guilty expression, "who knew when I'd have come back…it could have been thirty, fifty years from now…or maybe never, and as you said…you'd have probably ended up wasting your life waiting for me," She smiled at his reassuring words, but still couldn't shake off the guilt she felt within, feeling that she was impatient, when what Sasuke had said was true in itself as well. Her attention snapped back on the Uchiha survivor, as he began to speak again, "Who knows…maybe you do love him…but never really realised it," he said, a serious expression on his face. Sakura was about to say something, but closed her mouth as she looked away, then turned back to him with a seemingly forced smile, her brow drawn into the slightest formation of a sad frown.

"When I proposed…" she began, her green eyes shining slightly, "he was so surprised…I think it came as an unforeseen shock to him…he looked like he was going to cry…but didn't, as he quickly replaced the tears with a brave smile…similar to the one he used when he left to find you in the very beginning…with Shikamaru and the others," she recounted, resting into his arms, as she placed her head upon the others chest, closing her eyes as she listened to their steady heartbeat, _'This is the closest I'll ever be to you…after this, there'll be no more days when I can hold you, and be with you like this…'_ she thought. She drew in a breath and let it out steadily, continuing with her monologue, "As he smiled…he took out a ring box and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring, the diamond at the centre twinkling in the sunlight…I was surprised and looked at him with uncomprehendingly, and he laughed nervously, saying that a proposal wouldn't be complete without a ring…I smiled at his words as I allowed him to place the ring upon my finger, though a part of me was saddened…but then again I had been in a depressive state for a long time," she paused for a while, then carried on, "I think that was around the time Shikamaru and Ino got married, which would be two years ago now…but anyway, sometime later, I found out that he had bought the ring three years prior to their wedding…which means he had kept it with him everyday since he was fifteen, but never brought the subject of marriage up between us…" she drew in a tearful gasp at this point, and continued on, her voice coloured with the tears he could feel soaking into his shirt, "I don't know what he was waiting for…or when he was going to bring it up…but I went straight to him, unable to say a thing on what I had found out…I just…cried…looking into his shocked blue eyes, and being held in his comforting embrace…I knew that I would never be sad with him…but at the same time, I couldn't tell whether I'd be truly happy or satisfied…" She froze as she felt Sasuke's hand cup her chin and bring it up, so that she was looking directly into his dark eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stunned as he placed his lips upon her brow, placing a tender kiss upon it. She worked her jaw, as he pulled away and he simply smiled, his hands upon her shoulders.

"It would be rude of me to ask you to reconsider your marriage…but I can honestly tell you that you will be happy with him," tears came to her eyes, as he said this, and she began to cry as she realised how genuine his smile was and that its brightness rivalled the Sun itself, "hush now," he said, drawing her close, then leaned back a bit as he looked at her, twin tracks of tears tracing their way down her cheeks, "please don't cry…I can tell you now, that you will be very happy with him…you don't have to worry about his safety, because he's not as selfish as I am, and don't try to correct me on that…I know the kind of person I am…I've had to come to terms with it many times over the years, so I know," he said, his tone and expression confirming the truth of his words. Sasuke stroked her face, wiping the fresh tears away with his thumb, and then stood beside her, crooking an arm, "Well…if I'm invited, I'd like to escort the hesitant bride to her awaiting groom…who, I'm sure, is just as nervous…maybe even worried by now,"

Sakura smiled at his words, and nodded her agreement. She took a moment to freshen herself up a bit, wiping the tears away and calming herself down, in an effort to make it appear that everything was alright. The dark haired man waited patiently, then smiled, as she smiled at him and placed her arm through his. Standing together for a moment in this way, they drew in a steady breath and opened the door, stepping out of her room and making their way towards the venue for the wedding.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Sorry everyone for the late reply, I've been trying to get this chapter out ASAP, but my time is pretty limited (Uni, Games, other stories, etc.)...also, I'm sorry that this one turned out so long, but I wanted to keep this story a three-parter ;; 

Anyways, Special Thanks to **LightDreamer**, **Auska Chan**, **XTCDraGonZ** and **Crimsonredeyes**, who reviewed and have waited patiently for this second one to pop out, though I can't help but feel that it's an insult if I keep everyone waiting a long time.

Anyhow, hope this is just as good as the last one, and see in the final part

-Erutan Xiku


	3. Golden Loyalty Decisions

Over Time

Golden Loyalty – Decisions

The golden Sun shone brilliantly upon the village of Konoha, gracing it and the surrounding trees and mountain range with a curtain of warmth, and the promise of a beautiful day. Birds sang their hymns, setting the mood for the big event to be held within the open space at the base of the regally carved faces of the previous Hokages. Rows upon rows of seats were lined up before a raised platform, separated by a path that cut down middle, leading from the village to the steps of the platform. Some of the attendees of the event had already gathered, taking up odd seats, or helping out with the decorations.

Sitting on the edge of the platform, at the right corner, below the stone face of the Fourth Hokage, was a young man. The Sun shone brightly in his spiked up hair, fashioned similarly to the carved face he sat beneath. His sapphire blue eyes, usually lit up with determination and energy, were downcast as his mind wandered the plains of contemplation. With the solemn look upon his face, one would have thought that he was the man depicted in the carving above him, but on closer examination, a notable difference would have been spotted, namely the three sets of whisker-like markings upon his cheeks. He was dressed in a traditional black suit, tails coming off the end of his jacket, which seemed to accentuate the broadness of his shoulders, hugging neatly to his well built figure. He wore a white, straight priest-collar shirt, which hugged his neck in a possessive manner, the single blue marble-capped button bringing out the colour of his eyes. Cufflinks with the matching stone, adorned the cuffs of both jacket sleeves – it was obvious that this occasion was his.

A sigh escaped his figure, as his attention turned from the trinkets between his fingers to the owner of the shadow, which fell upon him at that moment.

"Iruka," he said, giving a name to the figure, as his eyes twinkled happiness at the presence of his teacher and best friend. The man still retained his young looks over the eight years; his hair was still pulled back in a brush-like ponytail and he wore a proud smile upon his face, for though the young man before him most likely viewed the other as a friend, he most certainly viewed him as more than that, as a son. He too wore a suit, black in colour, but without the tails the groom had, and a folded-collar shirt sporting a red tie. "Have a seat, please" the young man said, a clinking sound coming from his left hand as he coupled the items together, in order to use the other to indicate the space beside him. Iruka smiled and obliged the twenty-year old man, sitting beside him, the ghost of the spunky little twelve-year old passing before his eyes as he looked upon the fine adult.

"I'm proud of you Naruto," he said, placing an arm about the blond's shoulders. Naruto laughed lightly at the comment, giving the older man a bright smile, coupled with an amused look.

"How many times have I heard that in my life," he chuckled, the words more of a statement than a question. Iruka laughed lightly at the young mans words, and tightened his grip a little into a slight hug.

"Well each time you've heard it, I've always meant it," the older man replied, knowing the nature of the others words, but feeling that the truth had to be voiced, "you've always come out smiling and with victory behind you…I'm happy that you've managed to settle down, and with your childhood love no less," at the mention of the woman he was to wed, Sakura Haruno, Narutos expression seemed to fall as he looked away from his friends smiling expression, as it became one of curiosity. The blond knew the words spoken were true, even he felt that the day was unreal, that it was a strange dream he had to wake up from.

Sakura, the girl now woman, whom he had loved for as far back as he could remember, never reciprocated his feelings in the way he had liked to, for she had given her heart to the other member of their group, Sasuke Uchiha. Things had never been the same since the Sharingan user had left and refused to return, even after the several attempts Naruto had gone through, striving to uphold the promise he had made. He had never forgiven himself in his failure to keep his word, and as he had taken it upon himself to stand by Sakuras side, it had hurt even more, the shame slicing through him.

Even though she had never said a thing, accepting the fact that he had tried his best, her eyes never lit up with that spark, the spark of life which kept her going, sure there were embers, but he had no idea who the embers were for. He remembered the only time he had seen that spark appear, the embers becoming a flame – it had brought tears to his eyes, tears that he had not permitted to be set free. It was the first time since Sasuke's leave, and it had made him feel so overwhelmed, as he placed the ring upon her finger at her proposal. He didn't know what had made her stop waiting, choosing him to entwine her heart with, even though it yearned to be joined with another, but he knew that he would never want to see that flame die away again.

He looked up at the nearing patter of heeled shoes, blue eyes flashing with concern as he saw the hurried, yet controlled, pace Sakura's mother was taking as she came towards them. Iruka turned his head to see what had caught the grooms attention, as the young man made to stand, only to sit back down at a shake of the older woman's head.

"Is Sakura alright?" Naruto asked, his voice coloured with worry, as his facial expression became one of concern. Mrs. Haruno, soon to be known as 'mum' to the blond, smiled reassuringly.

"She's fine…just that she's with an unforeseen guest and may be a little late coming down…" she explained, kneeling down beside him and placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Her tone seemed apologetic and understanding dawned upon the blue-eyed man, and he nodded. She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, then nodded once to Iruka and stood, making her way back to tell the others that the bride would be a little late, due to nerves. Naruto stayed where he was for a moment, his brow drawn in a manner that showed how alone he felt, though the expression was quickly masked over with a blank look.

"Iruka," he said, standing up as he placed a hand upon the older mans shoulder, his blue eyes locking upon the others brown ones. He worked his lips, as if seeming to decide something, then spoke, squeezing their shoulder a bit, as though seeking support, "I need to…do some thinking…please…could you hold these for me in the meantime," he asked, holding out the other hand and opening it to reveal two wedding rings, one a golden band large enough to fit a male finger, the other a smaller, more delicate looking golden ring with diamonds encrusted along its surface. Iruka looked up to say something, only to see that the blond had disappeared. The man looked about to determine where he could have gone, only to freeze as he sensed someone behind him.

"Best do what he says…" a rather solemn voice said, the tone characteristic of a renowned Jounin who had headed Team 7. The older man turned to face the owner of the voice, knowing full well that he'd be looking upon the masked face and one-eyed gaze of Kakashi, the son of the White Fang of Konoha. The expression too was solemn, though it appeared to be indifferent; the academy teacher knew that if he disagreed with the white-haired man, he was just asking to suffer the consequences.

"…Fine…I won't go after him…" Iruka said, his posture becoming slack with resignation, as his face expressed the slightest sign of worry, which he felt in his heart. Kakashi nodded, and then frowned questioningly as the teacher's face became inquisitive, with a hint of surprise. Catching the expression, the older man obliged with an answer, "You look different in non-ninja attire," he commented then took a closer look at what the man was wearing. Kakashi was dressed in a white suit, the sleeves of which had been folded up to the elbows, as he had been helping with the decorations and such, but seemed to have little chance of being straightened out once the task was done. The jacket was open, displaying a black polo-necked shirt, which blended in with the mask he wore over the lower half of his face and left eye. By the apparent fact that the rolled up sleeves bore no black folds, Iruka deducted that the shirt was sleeveless, "Where did you get the suit?" he asked, taking note of the white shoes which completed the outfit. The white-haired blinked then laughed lightly, as he placed a hand behind his head, strands of his shock of white hair wavering a little.

"It's custom made…I can give you the name of the tailor," he said, smiling as he placed a hand upon his hip and let the other dangle loosely beside him. The brown-eyed man smiled and shook his head, smiling his thanks as he replied.

"It's okay…but I'll ask when an important occasion, equal or greater to today, rolls right around the corner," he said, then looked down at his hand, opening it to reveal the two rings, _'Naruto…' _he thought, then looked up at the sound of Kakashi clearing his throat, in an inconspicuous manner, or so he attempted.

"My…I just remembered…we need an extra pair of hands to…uh…stick up a banner," he said, his eyes looking up.

"What banner?" Iruka asked, blinking as he looked up to see what the younger man was looking at, then brought his eyes down once he had determined nothing of interest. Kakashi jerked a thumb behind him, indicating a banner that was being hoisted up and set to place, "It's been put up already…" he commented. At these words the Jounin turned to see the banner, hanging between the poles that stood on either side of the steps, which lead to the platform, swaying back and forth in all its glory, thought he could only view from the side. The people who had been involved in its display, one of them being Gai, were now standing back and admiring their work. Upon noticing his rival looking their way, the other Jounin sported his characteristic victory pose – thumb up accompanied by a cheesy grin, which flashed brightly in the sunlight. Kakashi waved politely then turned back to the academy teacher, who simply smiled, "I get your message, Kakashi…thanks you're right, I shouldn't worry about him…" he drew in another breath, pocketing the valuable items and rolling up his sleeves, "come on, I'll help out with whatever there is to help with,"

-o-

He didn't really pay attention to where he was walking to, only just that he made sure to follow this path to wherever it lead…which was hopefully somewhere he could continue thinking about what he was to do, without having to keep half his mind worrying about straying or tripping up. He drew in a breath and let it out, of course he knew what was holding up his bride-to-be, and he didn't blame her…they had a lot to catch up on…but it wasn't that he was thinking about, it was what he would do after she came down, with her guest.

His feet continued to carry him along, his mind wandering in emptiness as a crushing feeling filled within him. Naruto came to a stop, drawing a breath to ease the pain away, and looked about his surroundings for a momentary distraction. A small smile played on his lips, as he made his way towards the bridge that connected both banks of the river that flowed through the village. He stood at the peak of the rise, leaning against the red-painted, wooden rail and looked into the shimmering waters below, the odd fish or two swimming with the gentle current.

It was at this time that the memories, from his youth, chose to flash before his minds eye; this had always been their meeting spot, waiting for Kakashi, their mentor and team leader to arrive. A nostalgic laugh escaped him, as he remembered how impatient both he and Sakura were, and even though he never showed it, he was sure that Sasuke was as well, as they waited for the white-haired Jounin to arrive, which was always some hours after the agreed time. It wasn't until some time later that hey had discovered their teacher's true reason for being late, rather than the farfetched stories he always seemed to come up with. He chuckled at the happy memories he had, especially the times when Sakura would turn on him, should he dare to belittle the Uchiha survivor in any way…all of which had stopped when the raven-haired boy had left.

The smile melted away, becoming a sad and distant gaze, as a poignant sigh escaped him – everything had changed that day, and he couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault…and now-

"Naruto…?" the sudden question, emitted from an all too familiar gentle voice, startled him out of his downhearted reverie. The young man turned to face the owner of the voice, once the meek young girl who had always admired him, now a young woman who had gained confidence in herself over the years, though her tone of voice was still the same.

"Hinata," he returned, smiling in greeting, though his upper face carried his worry. A smile touched her features as well, and she came to stand beside him, as she looked upon her, the ghost of the young girl taking her place for a moment. Over the years she had allowed her hair to grow a little, just long enough to brush her shoulders, her eyes were still kind, though they seemed to hold a kind of warmth, a ghost of secrecy…an almost motherly kind of look. The smile on his face grew, as the revelation came to him, but he wouldn't ask her about it…it was her place to tell, not his to pry. She was dressed in a pale lavender, straight-cut, long silk dress, which was sleeveless and secured by a snug turtle-neck, which was encrusted with jewels of the same colour that came down in a V-neck, ending about half a foot below the collarbone. He took in the final details, of the matching silk scarf that was draped about her shoulders, against the light breeze, and the matching shoes she wore, that had decently-sized heels. "How come you're out here, and not at the wedding?"

"I should be asking you that…" she remarked, her voice gentle as always, trying never to offend, even though he highly doubted that the Hyuuga heiress would ever offend anyone. Along with the words, she had cast him a look that hinted at apology, but carried over a greater level of curiosity. Naruto considered his answer for a moment, and then sighed.

"Sakura's having a private moment with a last minute invitee…so I'm out here…thinking," he replied, smiling a little lopsidedly. He kept his eyes on her reflection in the rippling waters below, not wanting to risk an emotional outburst by having to look into her seemingly all-seeing eyes. Hinata nodded and placed a hand upon his shoulder, silently telling him that he could face her whenever he wanted, and that her support was at the ready.

"What is there to think about?" she asked, watching the smile twitch away, as he kept his eyes firmly locked onto the reflections, "Our chance came and went…we tried, but…I know you could never do that to her…you couldn't allow yourself to be happy, when the one you truly loved was not…" he turned his face to look at her then, disbelief at the truth of her words marked in his expression. The blond looked into the others eyes, which bore insightfulness and sincerity, _'Had she always been like this…?'_ he thought, an insecure feeling building within, which was quickly squashed away as memories of their one-to-ones and the time their relationship had come to an end flashed before him, _'Yes…she has…'_ he thought sadly, then swallowed as tears stung his eyes, shocking him as they fell away, trailing along his cheeks and dripping down. Hinatas eyes widened, her brow drawing in apology as she reached out a hand to wipe his tears away, but was stopped as Naruto took hold of her wrist gently, smiling weakly through the tears that he swiped away with his free hand.

"Thank you…" he whispered sincerely, "I'm sorry if I hurt you…and I could never ask for your forgiveness if I have…" her eyes threatened to form tears of their own, as he shifted the hold of his hand, so that it wrapped about her fingers, nestling against her palm, "but I truly hope that you have found a greater happiness in your life, Hinata Hyuuga," he raised her hand and touched his lips to her knuckles, kissing them in an honourable manner. She smiled, blinking back her tears, as she nodded, only to shudder a moment later as a chill crept upon her, accompanied by a slight breeze. Naruto smiled and removed his jacket, placing it about her shoulders, "Can't have you getting cold now, can we,"

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head a little, her tone soft as she pulled the jacket closer about her. Her eyes wandered up to meet his, surprise momentarily flitting across her, as she caught a twinkling behind his eyes, indicating that he knew something. A girlish smile touched her, "We're very happy," she said, confirming his knowledge, to which he nodded approvingly, "he'll make a good father, and he's already a wonderful husband…though I think that this is the first time the Head and Branch families have been joined together…apart from mere blood relation," The smile upon Narutos face faded, as his expression became distant once more.

"You know…this isn't the first time I've been thinking about this…today, I mean…" he admitted, chewing his lip in a worried fashion, "I've…" she nodded her head, urging him to go on when he was ready, "I've been thinking a lot about this since day one…and I've only talked to those I feel comfortable with, like Lee and Shikamaru…" he paused a moment, eyes casting themselves downwards, "…their answers have been similar, but comforting…though for some reason, I-"

"She'll never leave you," came the honest statement, the sudden appearance of the new voice shocking the two on the bridge. They both turned their attention, looking past where the blond stood and met with the same eyes the Hyuuga family inherited. Neji stood at the end of the bridge, one hand in his jacket pocket, while the other was raised in greeting. He wore a black suit and white shirt similar to the blonds, but the jacket was shorter, reaching just past his waist-line. His hair was kept a mid-length, still tied in the same fashion, and he wore a black band about his forehead, seeing it as a decent alternative to not wearing the Konoha Forehead Protector, for attending this event. "You've stood by her side since the day you came back, and you've never left it," he expanded, closing the distance to stand opposite his wife, letting his raised hand fall to his side. Naruto appraised the older man, who was just a little taller, searching their eyes for anything that would make him question their words.

"Thank you, Neji," he said, smiling warmly as the other smiled back, "blunt and to the point, but it made sense,"

"Beating around the bush has never been my way," the dark-haired man admitted, highlighting his trait, which could have been the result of his genius-status among most ninjas, but especially upon his clan. He turned his pale eyes upon Hinata, his expression warm and kind, "Come, we should go back," he said, then his eyes travelled back up to the groom, "unless…" she shook her head, smiling.

"No, you're right, we should head back now," she stepped towards her husband, then turned back to her blue-eyed friend, "come when you're ready, okay," she said, reaching out a hand and placed it upon his shoulder, "and thank you," she added, slipping the jacket off her shoulders and handing it back to him. Naruto took it with a smile, and nodded.

"Thank you for the company," he said, raising a hand as the two nodded and walked back to the wedding grounds, Neji with his arm wrapped about Hinata, holding her close to him as she rested her head upon his shoulder. Once they were out of sight, the twenty-year old groom turned back to the river, facing it downstream, leaning against the rail, the jacket resting upon it beside him.

-o-

_'Where could he be?!'_ the frantic thought passed through her mind for the umpteenth time, her brow drawn in worry as she turned her attention to the sky above. It had been some hours since she had come from her house, accompanied by Sasuke, only to find that her husband-to-be had taken off some time ago. Now the Sun had begun to set, marking the onset of dusk, the sky tinted with brilliant hues of oranges, reds and yellows, as though it was on fire. More than once within the past few hours she had stood up to go and look for him, and more than once she had been told to relax and sit down – which was what she was doing now. Sasuke had stayed by her side, waiting for him with her, reminding her of the times Naruto had done the very same…though this moment of support was nothing in comparison, but she figured that in his mind, it was the least that he could do, wait by her side.

A hand rested upon her shoulder and she looked up to meet the owner, meeting the pale and solemn eyes of Hinata, who had come just an hour or so back, with Neji. At the time, they had said that he was busy with something, and that he'd be a little late…though now…

"Don't worry, he'll come," she reassured, squeezing Sakura's shoulder gently, smiling warmly as she did so. The green-eyed woman looked into the others eyes, finding only an honest opinion that she believed in, and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Hinata," she said, placing her hand above the Hyuuga heiress' and squeezed it a little. She looked up momentarily, past the woman who sat beside her and caught a faint glimpse of spiky blond hair. A curious frown came upon her expression and she stood up, focusing her eyes to sharpen the image relayed to her brain. Her eyes widened as the flash of blond appeared again, but this time closer and accompanied by what seemed to be slightly tanned skin, "Naruto…?" she said, her voice low and uncertain. The people within hearing range of her words looked up and followed her gaze, others looked up to watch her, noticing that she was seemingly unaware that her feet were carrying her towards the tufts of blond that she could see. She came to stop, her hands clutching at the skirt of her dress, her eyes hopeful, as the figure came into full view. The man she had been waiting for suddenly came into the clearing, eyes focused on the ground before him, his mind seemingly elsewhere, as he seemed to be walking without paying attention to anything around him. His jacket was slung over one shoulder, the fingers of the supporting arm hooked under the collar. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, the call of his name catching his attention and bringing him to a halt. She threw her arms about his neck, burying her face into his nape, tears soaking into his collar.

"S-Sakura…" the blond said dumbly, wrapping his arms about her waist, looking into her tear-filled eyes as she pulled away to fix him with an unsuccessful glower. His throat blocked up at the sight of her tears, and all he managed to do was attempt to wipe them away, "I'm sorry…" the words managed to come out in a cracked whisper, as tears of his own threatened to come forth…never had she once cried for him, or so he could remember, "I'm sorry for making you wait,"

"It's a good thing you came back, or she'd have forced everyone to look for you if she wasn't allowed to herself," came the comment, the tone of voice belonging to only one person he could remember. Both of them turned to look back, their eyes caught by the smiling Sasuke, "Long time no see,"

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stammered, his tone unsure, as even though he had had his suspicions on who his wife-to-be had a private audience with, he hadn't really counted on the possibility that he may have been right.

"Who else would I be, idiot," the dark-haired man returned, the smile still on his features, though his tone had taken up the mocking notes the blond was so used to hearing. At a loss for words, the blond stepped forward, releasing Sakura and closed the gap between himself and the other. He came to a stop, not more than a foot away, his expression unreadable, though the emotion in his eyes kept shifting, until one became prevalent. The Sharingan user steeled himself for the punishment her was sure was coming, but deserved nonetheless and so closed his eyes, as he drew in a breath. His eyes flew open in surprise as Naruto threw his arms about the other, taking them into a companionate embrace, which said more than any words could. Tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them away and returned the hug, then pulled away slightly, "Come on," he said, looking into the blonds shining eyes. He looked up momentarily to catch the bride dab at her eyes slightly, and then smiled, turning his attention back to the groom, "you have a wedding to attend,"

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but at last, the story has come to an end…though I'm not too happy with the ending. Anyhow, thanks for the support from Chapter 1, silent and voiced, hope you enjoyed the story as much as I had writing it, thank you again, and see you next time

-Erutan Xiku


End file.
